


Over Time

by bitofageek



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitofageek/pseuds/bitofageek
Summary: Inspired by "Of love, Of loss" by angelic_violets's Everett/Nakia story (quoted in the first few paragraphs), and the idea that two agents/spies might click and work together in more ways than one, especially with the common ground of their protective feelings for Wakanda.(I don't have anyone to beta, so I appreciate grammer heads-up!)





	1. The Beginning

* * *

It didn't happen immediately.  It happened over time.

 *****

_KOREA/WAKANDA_

 

The thunderous commotion of an intense explosion followed by a cascade of bullets was the last thing CIA Agent Everett Ross could remember as he instinctively put his own body between that of Nakia, friend and trusted ally of King T'Challa; the Black Panther of Wakanda and the carnage tearing through the building. A burning sensation in his upper back just below his shoulder blades tore through his body as he laid on his side on the floor of the decimated South Korean base of operations.

Nakia lamented as T'Challa knelt at Everett's side. "He jumped in front of me."She showed her king the injury to Everett's back with a pained gaze. "It is in his spine."

"He took a bullet for me."

Had she been struck by the bullet, Nakia knew she would have been safe, that Wakandan technology would heal and restore her. Everett Ross didn't know that. He had protected her and risked his own life. She could not, would not let him die if she could help him.

 ********

The bullet in his spine should have/would have killed him. He knew it. He felt it. He had the scar to prove it. He didn't regret risking his life for Nakia - risk was part of the job. Protecting people was part of the job, and it was part of who he was.

Everett realized later how big of a risk T'Challa had taken - bringing a known CIA operative into Wakanda - having only known him for a short period of time. Sure, Everett had kept the Black Panther's identity a secret, but this was an entire country, an entire civilization. It boggled his mind how big of a favor Nakia had asked of her king on his behalf to save his life.

When Erik Stevens killed T'challa and claimed the throne of Wakanda, Nakia came back for him.  Basically risked her life for his by returning to the Capitol.

She saved his life... not just once, but twice.

 


	2. Clarity

Nakia admired Everett's strength and honor. He'd helped to protect Wakanda at risk to his own life. He was lucky to have gotten out of the lab alive - she'd seen the wreckage. 

Everett kept Wakanda's secrets. He found a way to tell the CIA the truth about his experience without compromising T'Challa's plans.

How could she help but admire him?

*******

Nakia is in the lab sometimes when Shuri and Everett chat. Listening to their easy friendship makes Nakia smile.

Shuri is Everett's "sister"/science teacher (LOL). To him, she's a miracle and a pain in the butt. She can't get enough of his reactions to her work. He's one of the few adults in her life that doesn't see her first as a "kid", or a princess, or T'Challa's sister. Apparently he's Shuri's favorite "colonizer". They chat often, between jobs and projects.

********

The upheaval of the past week has given her clarity about what she feels, and what needs to be done. Nakia doesn't want to be queen. She loves her King, but as her King only. There's too much to do out in the world.

Heading the Social outreach for the Wakandan Outreach Centers is her passion. She travels often as they establish outreach centers all over the world. She loves her country deeply, and knows that her place in it is to build bridges of understanding and create pieces of what's she loves about Wakanda all over the world. 

*******

T'Challa has thought Nakia being his queen would be part of the future, of his time of reign in Wakanda.  But as time passes, he realizes that isn't going to be enough for her. He finds it easier to accept that than he expected. Their love for each other is strong, but the role of trusted friend is more important. There is much to do in Wakanda as its position in the world changes. He doesn't have time for a romantic relationship. His country comes first.

*******


	3. Changes

_AFTER THE UN SPEECH_

 

The speech was, in Everett's mind, a success. Watching T'Challa introduce his nation to the world, and knowing the suprises that were coming - he couldn't help but smile knowingly. Life was going to get very interesting very quickly for everyone.

And he was truly pleased to see his friends. He actually had managed to secure a few hours of R&R in NYC, so he invited them to see the city. Only Nakia was able to find space in her day. They walked and talked - mostly he listened to Nakia as she shared her vision of the Outreach centers. Her enthusiasm is boundless and contagious. He finds himself offering his assistance in whatever capacity is appropriate. He's more pleased than he expected when she accepts. 

 *******

Everett expected a paradigm shift after waking up from a fatal gunshot wound. It would be strange not to. Spending a week in Wakanda recovering from the physical repurcussions of being shot and blown up  within the space of 48 hours, he was forced to rethink a lot of things he'd taken for granted.

He enjoys his work. He'd joined the Air Force, and later the CIA, because there was a lot of big bad in the world and he'd always wanted to do something about that. He had serious skills and an unassuming physical presence, which he maximized and which had gotten him into and out of quite a few difficult situations. He'd made a difference, he knew that. But recently - let's face it, even as recently as after the situation in Vienna - he felt like the job was a suit that didn't quite fit anymore. 

He was somewhat surprised by his feelings about Wakanda. Everett had always loved the US - it his home country after all.  He wasn't proud of everything about it - it wasn't perfect, so he made a point of doing his best to do the right thing in the broader sense. But he felt as though Wakanda, King T'Challa, Shuri and Nakia - they/it - had literally re-made him.

Add to that, discovering Hydra's involvement in his abduction and torture gave him some first-hand understanding of the Winter Soldier's situation. Enough that his perception of the Accord and Gen Ross's intentions are permanently tainted. A lot had changed in the world, and he had changed a lot as well.


	4. Connecting

Nakia returns from training staff at several Outreach centers and learns of the assault Everett had endured. She visits him in the infirmary, and sometimes holds his hand; he looks so vulnerable when he sleeps. 

Eventually Shuri kicks Everett out of the infirmary and tells him he'll be spending some time recouperating in Wakanda before returning to the States. He's moved to guest quarters and given a set of kimoyo beads. Physically he's pretty much healed - but he feels worn out, mentally even more so.  In his dreams, the gunshot, the explosion, the torture are coiled up in a mass of pain and fear, making sleep difficult. Instead of tossing and turning, trying fruitlessly to fall back to sleep any time soon, he puts on his robe and walks the gardens. Sometimes he's able to sleep after.

One night, Nakia is finishing up some work in her office when she looks out her window and sees him in the gardens. There's something about Everett's body language that communicates his distress, and she feels the need to help him if she can. She closes her office and makes her way outside, finding him lying on a bench looking at the stars. He looks a bit lost and, without thinking about it, she brushes a lock of hair from his forehead. "It's hard, sometimes." she says. She's been a spy, she knows. He nods, closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. She lowers herself down on the bench and places his head in her lap. They sit together in silence for a while before she walks with him back to his room. She curls herself around him until he settles into sleep. She combs her fingers lightly through his hair before heading back to her own rooms.

*****************

Everett retires from the CIA. He's good at what he does, but he knows he no longer fits.  With his skill set and the network of contacts he's built over the years, he knows he could find work as a consultant. T'Challa has another option, Everett finds he likes it a lot better. He keeps in contact with Shuri during his travels. She likes to tell him about her projects, inventions, and her tech outreach program. With the flexibility of his new position, he makes time to visit her at her Outreach Center when they're both in the US.  Nakia and Everett make time to visit with each other when their jobs take them to other countries - they tend to make sure their schedules overlap.

********

T'Challa needs help building the bridges, and a means of protecting them as well as anticipating/dealing with problems along the way. Always a smart and forward thinking man, he realizes two of his main assets are a War Dog and a former CIA agent.  When he notices them spending more time together, he smiles to himself.

********

Everett and Nakia meet up in England, and after wrapping up their work, he invites her to visit the circles of standing stones in Avebury, dated back to 2000 bc.

Walking among the ancient stones is where they hold hands for the first time. 

Back in Los Angeles, Everett takes Nakia whale watching for the first time.  Huddling together against the chilly ocean breezes, he puts arm around her to point out whale sign.  She doesn't pull away, he doesn't remove his arm. They turn toward each other, their faces only inches away. It seems like the most natural thing to do, to kiss - so they do.

 

It didn't happen right away. It happened over time.

**Author's Note:**

> Intro paragraphs borrowed with permission from WayWardWonderer's "Healing Process".
> 
> To learn about the standing stones - which are quite amazing - you can actually walk among them and touch them: http://www.english-heritage.org.uk/visit/places/avebury/
> 
> I didn't really ship anyone in the movie originally - so many strong characters able to stand on their own (I am enjoying ALL the ships, though :)


End file.
